Dark Protectors
by Flare-Yuki
Summary: Misaki is alone. Why? Because she is a part of an agency to protect the wellbeing of the world. The world that she belongs in, involves guns, bombs and tanks. How peculiar... The biggest responsibility and rule is to make sure all of this is kept a secret, however, two years later, this secret was uncovered by the famous Usui. But, why is he unaffected by this unexpected news?
1. Unexpected Encounters

_**A/N:** Hi, experimentation with a new story. Please tell me what you think about it! :)_

_Any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed! _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounters <strong>

Misaki was sitting on the floor at the end of the isle of science books in the library. She was tired with all the work. She needed a rest. This was one of the best places to do so because Misaki could be hidden and left alone within this giant maze of books. She lied against the wall as the gentle breeze seeped in from above her where the large window was opened fully.

Slowly yet steadily, Misaki fell into a peaceful sleep. She never would have imagined that the most popular guy in the school would also be taking a nap on the other side of the wall, just outside the window. He was known to be handsome and strong yet always hidden and appears unexpectedly. He was a constant A grade student despite the lack of work, just like Misaki was.

* * *

><p>Misaki gradually woke up, energy refilled and yawned as she stretched out her hands above her head. She observed the view in front of her, rows and rows of books, shelves and shelves of science books regarding spaceships. The perfect place to hide. Why? Well, who on earth would be interested in reading about spaceships? And even if someone was, they would make use of the internet.<p>

Suddenly, a soft snore broke her train of thoughts as she perked up her ears and slowly stood up. She looked in the direction of the snore which was outside the window and peered over the ledge.

There he was, lying against the wall, completely oblivious to the world. Or so she thought. All of a sudden, he lifted his head upwards and looked above revealing an upside-down face. A smirk broke out onto his face.

"Usui." Misaki said.

Usui got up on his feet and looked at Misaki, "Misaki, you disrupted my nap."

She rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be napping away."

He chuckled, "Says the one who was just taking a nap." Misaki pulled a face which made Usui laugh out more.

Out of nowhere, students started running past Usui as Misaki stared at their direction.

"What is all this commotion?" Misaki said to no particular person.

Usui shrugged and with that both Misaki and Usui walked their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Misaki stood at the roof of the school, staring down as the little dots moved quickly from one place to the other. <em>What is happening? <em>She observed closely as a bundle of people began to form near one of the doors to the side building. An unfamiliar face appeared through the double doors and a circle of people was formed around this stranger. _Transfer Student? In the middle of November? _This was strange. Transfer students usually change near the beginning of school during the first term.

The transfer student made his way to the office in the main building the bundle of people parted like a celebrity walking from their limos to the building.

The crowd dispersed which provided Misaki with a better view of what the transfer student look like. Boy. Brown hair. Around the same age as Misaki. _Hmm. _She made a mental note to check who he was, just in case.

Misaki carried on observing everyone as she rested her arms on the edge of the wall and let the breeze carry her hair.

* * *

><p>Misaki was not an average teenager. That day, two years ago was how her life had been turned upside-down. If only she did not see it. If only she was not caught. If only she had been more careful. She would have been like every other teenager, happy, content, messing about, hanging out with friends, falling in love. But no, she cannot.<p>

Why? Because Misaki is part of the SOA – Secret Operative Agency. There are currently 5,000 members and they are still recruiting all these people who have the ability and talent to join. The SOA is an agency or a force that protects the world from people who have distorted thoughts of destroying the world. They specialise in weaponry and produces the most elite people. The most important rule of the SOA is to never allow any information regarding who they are, what they are doing or who they are working for.

* * *

><p>The sun started to fade as the sky turned orange and red as she walked through the forest. Her black hoodie provided her with the warmth, the short dress allowed her to be comfortable to move in and her knee-high boots protected her feet and legs from twigs or thorny bushes along the undergrowth. As she trekked, the air became humid, her footsteps became stronger as metal clanking noises became more audible due to her tired and trudging footsteps.<p>

The weight of her guns within her gun holsters became more present as she walked into the forest. It felt as if it was weighing her down, slowing her…

Suddenly, a snap of a twig caused her to immediately halt, ears perked. _Was someone here? But… In the middle of a forest? _Abnormal sounds of rustling became more apparent as she looked from side to side. Misaki's hands slowly reached for her sides, ready to pull out a gun in each hand to prepare for surprise attacks. Her hands rested on the handle of the gun ready to pull and shoot for sudden movements.

Unexpectedly, Usui's face appeared from nowhere. Misaki stared blankly at him whilst Usui stared just as blankly at her.

Misaki was the first to regain her composure, "Usui?" she said as she relaxed her grip on the handle on the gun and relaxed and straightened her arms.

His eyes blinked with recognition, "Misaki?" he said warily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Misaki observed Usui's clothing, black top, black jacket, black trousers, and black mountain boots. _Why is he wearing matching clothes to her?! _

Out of the blue, three men in hideous masks appeared and circled around them. Misaki turned to face an opponent as her back was against Usui.

Usui whispered to Misaki, "You know them?"

"Nope, not a clue."


	2. Coincidence or not?

_**A/N: **Hi, sorry for the late update, the long awaited chapter is here! :D_

_Any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed! :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Coincidenc****e**** or not?**

Misaki did not have time to analyse the situation because one of the opponents were already lashing out at her. He whipped out a humungous cannon looking gun as he placed the back of it on his shoulder for support. Misaki immediately placed both of her hands on her guns and brushed against the clips as she drew her guns. She instantly fired at him, one at his arm and one at his leg. The man staggered and dropped to one knee as blood started to appear through his trousers, conversely, he effectively dodged the shot that was aimed at his arm. The cannon finally charged, Misaki was standing in half shock, wondering how much damage it was going to make if it really landed a hit on her. _How will she win with her flimsy guns against that gigantic cannon?! _Misaki ran at a random direction just in time to dodge the blow of the cannon. _Too close! Need to think of a plan. Think. Think. Think. _She continued to run and slowed down as she got to the edge of the path.

A light bulb seemed to light up in Misaki's head as she smirked. _Yes, guns are weak against the cannon. But. Guns are also faster than cannons. _She immediately knew what to do. Misaki ran towards him as he got up and half ran, half dragged his wounded leg towards her. He pulled the trigger, she could see the blinding light building up inside the cannon. _To the right. _At that very last second, she dived and rolled, successfully dodging the cannon which fired a straight beam directly on the left of Misaki. She quickly got back on her feet and continued running. Misaki repeatedly shot at him as she circled around him, this way, he would never be able to make an accurate shot at Misaki.

The man unexpectedly dropped to both knees, she could see the blood seeping out of his trousers and onto the ground, colouring it in a deep red colour.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Misaki demanded for an answer.

The man grunted in pain and did not make an attempt to answer her which caused Misaki to become irritated.

"You really have no last words?" Misaki ran at full speed towards him.

Just a moment before he was knocked out by Misaki, he whispered the words, "Skull Cove."

Misaki panicked, she kneeled against the lifeless figure and grabbed him, "Wait! Why did you choose to speak when I was about to knock you out? You idiot! What's Skull Cove?!" She sighed and took out a magnetic hand cuff. She skilfully placed his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Misaki looked up for Usui as she finally remembered that she was with him when all this happened, however, he was nowhere to be seen.

Misaki immediately stood up and looked in all directions. _Is he okay? Kind of left him with two opponents to deal with… Don't die on me Usui! _Misaki ran speedily as she hurried through the forests. She heightened her senses. _Come on Usui. No noises? No movements? _Her pace quickened, her breaths heaved. _Where are you?_

Suddenly, she tripped over an unknown object and landed on her knees and hands. _Ughh! What was that?! _She could not believe what she saw when she turned around. An unconscious man handcuffed behind his back. _What?_ She scanned the scene, there were numerous bullet holes found all around the area deep in the soil and several scrapes were physically seen on tree trunks. _Did Usui do this? _Misaki looked around at all directions.

"Hey! You're okay!"

Misaki was startled and jumped backwards as she whipped her head around and came face to face with Usui, "Usui! You scared me!"

He chuckled, "Are you hurt?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too. Did you do all this?" Misaki looked at the body and Usui followed her eyesight.

"Uh… Yeah…"

_How? Is he…? But he can't be… Can he? _

"Where did the other guy go?" Misaki continued the questioning.

"He's unconscious too."

_It was two against one and he won? Is he really not the average teen? _Misaki glanced at her watch and panicked as she instantly stood up and walked away from the scene like nothing ever happened. Usui stared blankly at Misaki's figure. Misaki was quite a few metres away before he realised something on Misaki's back. _A backpack maybe? A metal backpack maybe? But why is it so flat? _

As Usui came back to his senses, he ran to catch up with her and slowed down as he was at hearing distance, "What's that on your back?"

Misaki glanced backwards, "None of your business." And with that, she continued walking forward.

_I'm late! Ughh! And it's all stupid Usui's fault! And all those stupid people. _That reminds her. _Skull Cove? _Misaki was so immense in her thoughts that she had not realise she was being followed by Usui. An unexpected sound of a twig snapped which brought Misaki back to earth and she came to realise that Usui was approximately a metre away from her.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm not! We're just coincidently going in the same direction!" Came the reply.

Not before long, Misaki arrived at her destination as she stared at the dome shaped structure, the door was within a hands reach. Usui was still there. _Why is Usui following her? _She looked at Usui as he stared back at her with confusion. _So, he didn't expect her to be here either? _

A keypad at the side of the doors revealed itself. Misaki glanced at Usui, he was still staring blankly at her.

Suddenly, Usui moved towards the keypad. 2 8 3 5. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. The keypad clicked and shifted upwards which revealed a fingerprint scan. Usui placed his thumb directly on the centre of the green screen. Beep.

"Welcome DK!" It said. Misaki's eyes widened even further (if that was even possible…) _Welcome? It worked? How? And what's DK?_

The doors slid open and both Usui and Misaki walked in. There were too many questions, she did not even know where to start. They kept having eye contact, and in no time, they felt extremely awkward and weird. Both of them walked side by side along the long and wide corridor and finally ended at a set of double doors. _Still same direction?! What is going on?!_

Misaki pushed the doors open and Usui stopped, completely weirded out by what was happening. He stood by the door as he watched Misaki who was continuingly walking. A class was currently on at the moment, however, to get to the office (her destination), she had to cross this room and reach the door on the other side. Misaki walked close to the edge.

Suddenly, students started whispering, "Look! It's DA."

"Oh my God, DA!"

"What is DA doing here?"

"Kyaa DA!"

"DA's soo cool!"

_Oh great. Just perfect. This was what she did not want. All this attention. Ughh. _

Usui listened as all the students stared in the direction of Misaki. _DA? Are they referring to Misaki? What's DA? _

Suddenly, the teacher cleared her throat as she drew everyone's attention to her, "Class, swivel this way." All the students groaned as they were forced to sit with their backs towards Misaki. Misaki sighed and mentally thanked the teacher.

Usui was snapped back to reality as he realised that he was also meant to head to that room and quickly followed Misaki, towards the direction of the door. Misaki reached the door and left the door to close softly and subtly behind her as she took a seat directly opposite her boss.

"Misaki!" her boss greeted.

"Pheww, I made it in time!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Misaki turned around. Her eyebrows scrunched up as Usui's face appeared.

"Usui? What on earth are you doing here?!"

"So you've met!" the boss butted in.

"Met? Are we supposed to?" Misaki turned her attention back to the boss.

"Yes, I was going to introduce both of you to each other now." He looked at both Misaki who was sitting on the swivel chair and then at Usui who was leaning against the wall behind Misaki.

Misaki and Usui kept silent as he continued, "Both of you are my best students, and you've always have been. Now that you've graduated, I want to expand that intelligence of yours by forming a team."

"A team?" Usui asked.

"Yes. A team of two. You and Misaki."

They were both taken aback, "What?!"


	3. The change of season

_**A/N:** Hii, sorry for the delay again... There's just too much homework and I have no time to do anything anymore :( But I promise I will definitely update a lot more during the holidays! :)_

_Any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy__!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The change of season<strong>

"Why? You know very well that we work alone."

"I know, I know, you are both very capable, but this decision is final." He said sternly.

Usui sighed, "Guess we'll just go along with it."

"You're accepting this?" Misaki asked in disbelief, _he really is not affected by all these sudden changes?_

"Well, nothing can be done right?"

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at school and Misaki was sitting alone at a table in the library fiercely studying. The end of term test was gradually creeping up and she literally had no time to revise due to being so busy lately. Misaki had finally got her head around being paired up with Usui. <em>But why Usui of all people? <em>

Misaki was busily scribbling down notes when suddenly a brown-haired figure decided to set next to her.

"Hi~ Misaki-chan!" he said.

She turned to her left and stared at him for a good few minutes before replying, "Erm… Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm truly hurt!" he pouted.

Misaki racked her head and sifted through her memories as she carried on staring at him. _He knows me? And I'm supposed to know him? __Boy with short brown hair. Hand… holding a bag of sweets? _

"Does Hinata Shintani ring any bells?"

Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to light up, _that chubby guy? Could it be? _"You-kun?"

Shintani beamed brightly, "You remember me Misaki-chan!"

All of a sudden, Usui appeared out of nowhere and sat directly in front of Misaki.

Both Misaki and Shintani shifted their gaze to him.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"Just dropping by."

Misaki lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with visiting my partner?"

She flinched.

"What partner? Who is he, Misaki-chan?" You-kun butted into the conversation.

"Erm…" _What was wrong with Usui? He knows I can't tell him why we're partners. _

Usui abruptly stood up and walked directly next to Misaki and grabbed her arm, "We're going."

Misaki had no time to react, "Huh? What? Why? Who do you think you are?"

Usui half dragged and half pulled her away from Shintani leaving him staring blankly at them both.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Usui?"<p>

He pouted.

Misaki sighed, "You are such a handful!"

Usui widened his eyes and started to chuckle.

* * *

><p>That night, Misaki was walking through the forest again, she had a meeting with her boss. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Misaki's shoulder and she immediately twisted his hand, swiftly turned her body and used her other hand to forcefully hold his shoulder in place making sure he was unable to attack.<p>

"Oww!"

Misaki watched as he tried to turn his face. Not before long, she realised who he was, "Usui?!" Misaki immediately let go of his hand, "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't realise-"

Usui rubbed his elbow and chuckled, "Next time, we should go see him together. That way, I wouldn't keep getting attacked."

"... Yeah, we should."

* * *

><p>As Misaki and Usui took a seat in front of their boss, they could both feel the tension in the air. Was something terrible going to happen? What is with his worried expression? What is he going to tell them?<p>

"Something is happening. I can feel it, something is wrong. I can't tell what it is at the moment, but there are more people around, who they claim are searching for Skull Stones."

"Skull Stones?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"We don't know what that is either which is why I've called you here."

"You want us to find some?" Usui predicted.

Their boss nodded. "You remember those people who you've caught recently just outside our base? We tried to get them to talk, but they wouldn't say anything. But, we found some of these skull shaped stones in their pockets which we took some to be examined. However, nothing was really revealed, apart from the fact that they were actually containers, unfortunately, the used content is still unknown."

"So, you want us to find some of these Skull Stones that haven't been used so you can analyse what is in it?" Misaki confirmed.

"Precisely."

"Okay… So where do we find them?" Misaki asked.

"We actually have no knowledge of that either, the best bet is obviously to infiltrate their base and find out even more information. But, as we've only just begun investigating, we don't know anything about the enemy, therefore it's very dangerous for you to act immediately. Of course, you always have the choice of opting out of this investigation."

Misaki and Usui looked at each other before looking at their boss, "Opting out is out of the question. We aren't planning on giving up so quickly. We are graduated agents and are known to help protect the world's wellbeing. We are willing to help with this investigation."

Their boss relaxed and smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad to have two elite agents helping me out! Right, now that you've accepted, let me tell you what we are planning to do."

They listened closely.

"I have released three other agents to aid you, they are scattered all over the place. Your first job is to find them, they are solely there to provide back up for you. None of them knows who you are, only your existence, so you must remember this password: THE CHANGE OF SEASON."

"The change of season?"

"Tell them this and they should realise that you're one of them. Remember, if anything happens, report to me immediately."

Misaki and Usui nodded.

"Oh, and take this," he handed them both an individual wireless earpiece and a small booklet that came with it. "This is has been created and designed specifically for you and this is the manual. From now on, we will contact you via this to increase security. Well, that's it for now, I have great expectation from both of you. Good luck."

They both thanked their boss and exited the building.

* * *

><p>"He has great expectation from you Misaki." Usui chuckled.<p>

"Oh shut up."

"No pressure." He said as he continued to tease her.


	4. Action!

_**A/N:** Hi, chapter four is here. I am so sorry for continuously being soo late on the updates! I was thinking of pausing one of the stories and only concentrating on writing one of them till the end, and then going back to the other one. Shall I? Which one should I pause? Or should I carry on with both at the same time?_

_As always, any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Action!<strong>

Misaki lied in her bed that night as she returned home from the meeting with her boss and Usui. This was all too weird. One minute she was alone. Usui was always just a normal teen to her. And now. Not only she found out Usui was one of them, but also they are now a team.

In addition to all this, they are on the lookout for three other people who are meant to help them. Misaki sighed.

* * *

><p>The bright light seeped through the gap of her curtains. Thoughts from the night before came back to her as she groaned at remember all these new missions. Soon, she was changed into her school uniform, had breakfast with her mother and Suzuna, and headed to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki was again found at the library, she was sitting at a desk, head against the table trying very hard to stay awake. Guess the previous shock really affected her. As if by magic, Usui appeared in front of Misaki and allowed himself to sit on the table. Misaki being able to sense his presence slowly raised her head and groaned.<p>

Usui chuckled at her reaction and said, "Hi to you too Misaki."

"I don't have the energy to deal with you today." She placed her head back on the table.

"Why? Too shocked about all that info?"

Misaki raised her head; excessively quickly as she glanced side to side then rested her eyes on Usui, "SHH! What do you think you're doing?!" She whispered.

Usui just chuckled. _Ughh, he is having too much fun with this!_ Misaki rested her head back on the table, again.

Suddenly, Usui got up and started to leave. _Yes. Go away!  
><em>  
>As Usui started to walk in the direction of the door, he stopped directly beside Misaki and whispered, "That's not nice!"<p>

Misaki sat up immediately, trying to cover her shock. _He heard? I swear i did not say it aloud..._ She began to feign innocence.

"What are you talking about?"

Usui just chuckled and left. _How dare he read my mind! _

* * *

><p>Dusk began to arrive as school ended. Misaki spotted Usui at the schools entrance gate. <em>Ugh that guy! What is he doing? He's making all this way too obvious!<em> Misaki sighed.

Misaki walked speedily passed Usui and tried to half speed walk half dash away. Usui somehow followed closely behind. _Oh gosh_. Misaki quickly turned a corner and halted causing Usui to almost crash into her.

"Why don't you make it more obvious that something is up with the both of us?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the harm. What is wrong with a student walking together with another student?

"But we've never even talked to each other and now we're suddenly walking together?"

"Who cares about what they say? You have to stop caring about them. We are different. And they'll never understand why."

Misaki was speechless. Yes, it is the truth. And she knew this all along. Nevertheless, to actually have someone say this to her, it stung. Misaki could never have friends. She would be forever alone. No one to talk to. No one to be with.

"But," Usui broke her train of negative thoughts. "We have each other now. No one knows as well as I do, how lonely being in SOA is."

Misaki looked up at Usui and smiled forcefully. _Guess he's not really any harm._ _I shouldn't be mad at him for trying to be friends.  
><em>  
>"Okay. Let's go." Misaki said, much more lightly compared to the dull tone she had a few moments ago.<p>

"After you." He said as he extended a hand like a true gentleman. They both chuckled.

* * *

><p>Both Misaki and Usui sat opposite their boss. His grave expression made them uneasy.<p>

"Sorry to have called you here so quickly, I have another mission for you both."

"Already? But we haven't completed the first mission to find the three other agents."

"This is much more important; you can do both of them alongside each other. No, abort the other mission for now, finish this mission that I will tell you in a second and then go back to your first mission." The boss said impatiently, as if he was desperate to inform them of bad news.

"Alright, and what exactly is this new mission?" Usui said, clearly giving their boss the chance to speak what he has been so impatiently trying to say since the beginning.

"Two people from a dark guild will apparently appear at the centre of the city who will be carrying dangerous weapons and are planning to trade illegal equipment to another dark guile. We think they are preparing for something extreme, which have to do with this "skull cove" event. I want you to both go undercover and spy around the area. Merge yourselves in with the citizens and patiently wait for their arrival."

"With the citizens? Shouldn't we evacuate them?"

" No, it will cause an uproar, plus this is the perfect opportunity to infiltrate their teams and retrieve any information possible. Plus, being so close with the opponents as well as the citizens may become more convenient for you to protect them and allows us to have an accurate time of when to bring back up." The boss reasoned.

"This is crazy! Moreover, highly dangerous! If this fails, many people may die! We can't risk all those citizens!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Evacuating them will worsen the situation. The opponents will become aware that we are alerted by their presence; no doubt, they will bring weapons and use the entire population as hostages. Which would be even worse."

Misaki chewed on her cheek. "Okay, how long do we have until they arrive?"

"Two hours. Have you both read the manual on your unique earpieces?"

"Yes." Misaki and Usui said in unison.

"Good, we will communicate via the earpiece."

They both nodded.

"Action!"


	5. Hidden Passage

_**A/N:** Hi, I am soo terribly sorry! Life has been soooo hectic! I literally have no life! :'( But I've somehow managed to write this chapter which I have been planning for agesss! Hope readers haven't forgotten about me! I am in no way thinking of abandoning any of my stories but I might just take foreverrrrr to update which I apologise in advance! Sorrry! Please forgive me ~ _

_As always, any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Hidden Passage<strong>

Misaki and Usui ran through the entire base preparing themselves to merge in with the citizens.

Misaki asked for assistance at a clothing shop near the centre of the city. Thankfully, they seemed very cooperative after being informed that she was with the SOA and that Misaki was here only for security purposes… Yes, it was made up. There was no point in telling them the truth of what was really happening right? They would just go all berserk...

Misaki wore a white and black outfit of a salesperson as she peered out from the large display window, fiddling with the mannequin. She could see a wide and clear view of the centre of the city. Misaki searched for any abnormalities and for any weird men wondering around.

Suddenly, Misaki lifted her hand to her earpiece and held one of the four small buttons, which were on the surface of the compact device. Successfully, turning the opaque equipment to transparent_. Okay ready_. Misaki continued to observe the streets, as she scanned the area, her eyes landed on a guy with blond hair sitting at the back of a stationary taxi. They had eye contact. Usui winked. Misaki rolled her eyes and immediately looked away, concentrating on observing the area.

"I see you." Misaki heard through the earpiece.

"Shut up and concentrate!" She whispered.

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am! Nice outfit by the way."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>A complete black coloured van emerged and was parked quite a few miles away. Directly in between Misaki and Usui. From Misaki's angle, she could see that the number pate was blacked out, <em>suspicious<em>.

Through the earpiece, Misaki whispered, "Operator."

"Yes. Over"

"Suspicious black van spotted. Located about five metres away from me."

" Number plate?"

" Blacked out."

" It's in the blind spot of the closest CCTV."

_Darn_

Usui's voice buzzed through the earpiece, "Five men in black, all masked, one driving, the other four is behind him. There is also... A woman?"

_Five? Thought it was two... (**A/N: **reference to chapter four)_

Misaki shifted to a mannequin on the opposite side, trying to find a better view. She randomly grabbed a scarf nearby and wrapped it around its neck as she glanced passed it to the van. How was Usui seeing what was happening inside the van? All the curtains were down... There was not much she could do, but to trust him.

Unexpectedly, the back door on the side of Misaki slid open and indeed, exactly four men came out. She could see everything right in front of her eyes. Misaki held her breath as if she was afraid she would be heard if she started breathing. Just as the door was being closed by the last masked man who came out, Misaki saw a glimpse of long wavy brown hair. _Girl_. Usui was right. The men started running into the building that was two blocks away from the one she was in. Without thinking, Misaki dashed after them.

The black van started driving away and Usui stared at it. They were leaving? Why? Why would a suspicious looking van randomly stop in the middle of the road for a good five minutes, and then start driving away after doing nothing? Unless... Something already happened? Just then, he saw a girl sprinting towards a building in saleswomen clothing... Usui immediately flung open the taxi door and dashed across the road towards Misaki.

As he followed Misaki into an open shopping centre, he ran passed numerous closed mini shops. Usui spotted her peering over a corner and slowed down to a stop right behind her. He reached out his hand and grabbed her shoulder. Misaki's body tensed and in no time, twisted the hand on her shoulder and turned him around while adding extreme pressure, locking him into position.

Usui immediately lifted his free hand and waved furiously in an attempt to surrender, "it's me!"

Suddenly, Misaki recognised his outfit and quickly released him with an apologetic smile, "Sorry! Stop sneaking up on me then!"

"I wasn't," he argued. "You've got to stop doing that! It's becoming such a bad habit."

Misaki rolled her eyes and once again peered round the corner. _Noo! They have disappeared?! _Misaki quickly walked towards the only door visible down this desolated corridor with Usui closely behind. Misaki and Usui were on either sides of the door, ready to spring into action when needed. Her hand inched towards the door handle and placed it there. Their eyes met. _Three, two, one. _Misaki pushed down the handle and they both darted in, grabbed their guns and pointed into… _thin air? What? _

While still pointing her guns in each hand, she slowly spun around checking every corner for figures, silhouettes, and abnormal objects. _Nothing? _Misaki hesitantly placed both her guns back in her holsters.

The ear pierce stared buzzing, "Where did you go?!"

"Sorry. I saw four men coming out of the van and there was no time to report because they were leaving my sight."

She heard a sigh, "You know you can't keep doing that!"

"Yes, yes! I know! It won't happen again!"

"And you always say that."

Usui chuckled causing Misaki to stare at him hardly. Misaki once again analysed their location. No windows. No other doors apart from the one they came in from. _Where did they go then? Unless… hidden passages? _Misaki met Usui's eyes. They immediately started wondering around the room for unusual panels, switches, anything.

As Misaki walked from the entrance of this mini-store to the centre of the area, her footstep noises changed abruptly. From sharp clacks against the strong wooden floor, to hollow empty sounds. _Hmm… _Misaki started walking in different sections of this discovered area and finally figured out the rough shape of the sector, which is different from the rest of the floor. By the time, she figured all this out; Usui had joined her and started looking around for some kind of mechanism to open this hidden area.

These mechanisms are usually situated near the opening itself, so it must be near where they were. Misaki and Usui looked around them. There were numerous display boxes with extravagant shoes on them. The other display box had thousands of jewellery laid on top of it. A few meters to the right of Misaki was a mannequin stylish with a gorgeous fluorescent pink top and heels that any girl would die for. _Would any of this be the key to opening this secret compartment? _

Suddenly, her earpiece buzzed again, "We've tracked down the black van that drove away. They've stopped at a jewellery shop at the moment."

"Jewellery shop?"

Misaki looked and Usui, "would it be a jewellery?"

"It's very hard to tell, plus we would have to experiment with thousands of jewelleries which we don't have the time for." Usui answered.

Misaki sighed.

"Unless…"

Misaki stared at Usui.

Usui walked towards the mannequin and twisted the ring on its right hand. Magically, a section of the floor rose and revealed a set of steps that led into darkness.

"How did you know?" Misaki asked, surprised.

"Remember how I saw a woman in the van? She was wearing that exact same ring."

Misaki was impressed. Not only had Usui paid so much attention into the littlest of detail, he had also memorised this and remembered the exact design of the ring.

Usui smiled at her, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"After you."

Misaki laughed, "Why thank you."


	6. Battle of Guns

_**A/N:** Hello! Extra long chapter and a quicker update to make up for the longgg delays before. :D_

_As always, any comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and all its characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Battle of Guns<strong>

Misaki and Usui found themselves in a fairly dark old brick cave. They could just about see each other figures. As they crept along these cold corridors, they felt that they would have been lost and going around in circles by now if they were never trained. There was an unbelievable amount of twists and turns, but this was nothing to Misaki and Usui. As a form of habit, they have already engraved the path they went into their minds.

"I think I hear voices… or is it just me?"

Misaki answered without hesitation, "It's just you."

Usui was about to dismiss this thought when Misaki abruptly halted. If Usui was not any more alert that he was or had amazing reflexes, he would have crashed right into her. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he did not have these incredibly abilities.

"What is…" Usui never got the chance to finish his whole sentence as Misaki interrupted.

She held up her hand, "Shh…" They both strained their ears. Suddenly, they could hear soft mumbles and mutterings quite a distance in front of them. Both Misaki's and Usui's breathing started to slow and steady, they gently pulled out their guns and Misaki led. Every step taken was light, careful, and planned. No risks are allowed.

At every corner, Misaki would pause just before the turning, then softly yet strongly dart out, stop and aim her guns. Nevertheless, every time so far was a fake heart attack. This carried on for a few more corners until something changed. They both could see the light glow that illuminated their faces, which meant they were getting much closer.

This scene happened so fast. Footsteps rose. The light glow became stronger and stronger. Misaki's heart was beating erratically with every step. Usui's concentration was maxed. As she had been doing for the past god knows how many corners, she paused at the edge, then darted out softly and pointed her guns. However, this time, she came directly face to face with two masked men and two unmasked. Everyone darted backwards. Misaki hid behind the corner with Usui. She glanced horridly at Usui. He got the message. The long awaited meeting came.

Unexpectedly, bullets were being fired in the direction of Misaki's location, she could see the bullets fly pass from where she hid. It was a truly violent scene, too many bullets, twice the amount they had. Misaki and Usui locked eyes. She signed to him to go round the back so that they could sabotage and trap them. Usui shook his head furiously. Misaki grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close so that he could hear her through this commotion of gunfire.

"Go now! We would then be at an advantage! Hurry!"

Usui answered back directly in her ear, "No! I can't leave you here alone!"

"Yes you can! I am totally, more than hundred percent capable of protecting myself! Go!" Misaki reassured him.

With a sigh, Usui dashed in the opposite direction of Misaki, he had to take the other pathway, which they came across a few meters back.

Misaki glanced around the corner again; they were advancing quickly towards her. _She needs to stall time! _From time to time, Misaki would stick her arms around the edge to fire back at them, however, this would definitely not last long, after all, it was four again one.

It was do or die. Misaki rushed into the corridor and immediately ducked behind a cargo box about a metre ahead of her. Every other second, she would raise her head and shoot violently. An intense gun battle begun in no time. The four men were not ordinary opponents, they were skilled in weaponry like Misaki, and even she started to lose ground. A bullet precipitously skimmed the surface of her skin. _Ow! _They had to be pretty good to inflict injury on the invincible Misaki!

All of a sudden, her earpiece started too crackly, but she could not make out the voice or words that were coming through due to the extreme sounds of five powerful guns. Misaki raised again to shoot. This time she recognised a face in the background. _Phew! Usui made it to the other side! _Misaki's eyes squinted. Was Usui trying to say something?

The earpiece crackled again, "Back…" "M… back…" "MOVE BACK!"

It took a whole second for Misaki to register that it was Usui's voice and what he was saying. She immediately darted backwards, tried to run back around the corner… except, she did not quite make it. A sudden, most humungous explosion occurred. Misaki was thrown outwards slightly.

At that moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her ears started ringing. Misaki could feel it, she was about to lose conscious. Mumbling voices began to make its presence, yet she was unable to pick up whom this voice belonged to, or what it was saying.

A good four minutes passed, she could hear Usui's voice, loud and clear through the earpiece.

"Oh my god! Misaki! Oh my! Misaki! Don't you _dare _die! I thought you said you were capable?! Come on! Show me how capable then!" Usui half provoked, half panicked.

Misaki's conscious started to gain at miraculous speed, his words started to irritate her by the second.

She hitched and let out a, "Shut. Up."

Usui sighed a relieved breath, "Oh! Thank god!"

"I'm… fine…" Misaki said between breaths.

Her brain started to roar back to life, _how dared they bomb us! If this corridor were not any sturdier, even they would be buried! _Misaki recovered at unmatchable speed and started to rise from the floor, she somehow carried herself round the corner as her breathing heaved.

_How dare they bomb us, if this corridor was not any sturdier, they would just all be buried!_

Misaki's strength started to regain at unmatchable speed, she started to rise from the floor.

She somehow got herself round the corner, her breathing heaved.

Usui's voice buzzed through the earpiece, "one masked, and one unmasked, dead."

"Well, that was stupid… they just killed two of their own…" she analysed and heard Usui's light chuckles.

As Misaki's breathing evened and steadied out, she said with regained confidence, "its two against two. Let's do this Usui!"

"Wait a second! Are you okay for this?"

"Obviously! Who do you think I am?"

"The great Misaki of course." Usui tried. He could just see it, how Misaki would roll her eyes and start blushing.

She sighed and decided that she would not waste her strength in arguing with him at this point since she has not quite recovered completely. Within seconds, guns started to shoot in the direction of both ends of the corridor. They were definitely at an advantage; the two opponents were practically using each other as shields trying to protect themselves from Misaki and Usui, which would not work as expected.

Misaki aimed carefully and directed it at the unmasked man's thigh, whereas at the same time, Usui aimed and directed his shot at the masked man's knee. They both let out a moan and dropped to the floor. Now feeling much more confident, they both walked closer into the corridor, closer to the two men. They both started to shake (probably from fear), dropped their guns and raised their arms.

"Wise choice boys!" Usui called out. One by one, he effortlessly pulled their arms behind their back and placed them in magnetic handcuffs. While, Misaki had walked further back down the corridor for signal to report what had happened.

"I am so sorry! There was no signal down here!" Misaki braced herself for a violent yell and lecture.

"What were the loud explosions? Why didn't you just come back? We would have planned together, as a team. Did you know that was reckless of you? Thank God, Usui was with you! Or I would have probably died by having a heart attack by now!"

Misaki felt the need to take her earpiece out and hold it at a distance to prevent hearing damage… However, she could not be bothered…

Replying in the order of the questions, Misaki said, "The loud explosions were the bomb which they threw at us. It is actually quite humorous that they killed their own men, not that it's funny they died… I did not come back because we were afraid they would have escaped by the time we came up with a plan. Yes, I know I am being reckless, but this is how I work, I prefer to do things independently, and you said it was okay as long as I did not kill myself. Oh, and is Usui my bodyguard now huh?!" Misaki inhaled deeply after speaking all of that with barely any pauses and emphasised the last section as she began to get irritated at the thought of thinking that her boss believe she is unskilled and need protection.

Her boss really could not argue with her, all Misaki's points are valid and yes, he did say that.

"Just _don't _get yourself killed! In addition, I did not place Usui with you so that he could protect you; it was because he said it was lonely working alone and needed a partner. Based on his skills and level of intelligence, I thought that it best matched yours out of all people."

_Oh. Therefore, it was not her boss trying to be patronising and demeaning… _

Misaki cleared her throat, "Erm, yes, two died, captured two suspects, backup needed to clear the scene, ambulance also needed for two people, one injured in the thigh and the other is injured in the knee."

"Okay, backup will be here shortly."

Misaki turned and walked back to where Usui and the other two were, as she got closer, he began walking towards her. Misaki raised her hand in an attempt to 'high five' him, at the same time, Usui grinned and raised his own hand. Unexpectedly, just as their hand collided, Misaki fainted. If it were not for Usui who was there to catch Misaki, she would have fell onto the floor and smashed her head against it creating serious concussions.

Usui immediately panicked, "Misaki?!" he shook her in his strong arms, "Please don't die a second time!"

He immediately scanned her body for any wounds and he landed on an approximately three-inched piece of cast iron behind her left thigh. A river of blood started flowing out.

"Oh my God!" Usui carried Misaki to a clearing further ahead of the corridor and laid her on her side. He could too much blood, if this is not stopped soon, it would cause an extreme amount of blood loss.

He could not just watch it flow out of her body; Usui racked his brain for first aid classes he did like three years ago. _Ughh! What to do?! _Usui gulped and took off his belt and tied it securely above the wound. He needed cloth. _Why did not Misaki bring a scarf with her?! _Usui looked around him; he was wearing a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and a vest top underneath. With a quick thought, Usui started taking his jacket and t-shirt off then putting his jacket on again. _Right, cloth – check. _Usui swallowed again and placed his hand on the piece of iron that was sticking out of her skin. _Three, two, one. _We a quick heave, he pulled the entire piece of iron out and immediately placed his t-shirt on top of the wound. With the correct amount of pressure, he held it down while tying it around her thigh in the hope of stopping the bleeding.

By the time, he was calming himself down, the entire team came. His (or Misaki's… they have the same boss. _Reference to chapter 3_) boss was leading everyone. Their eyes met and almost immediately, he searched for Misaki and laid his eyes on the figure lying on the floor.

He rushed towards her, "You said you wasn't going to get yourself killed!"

Usui interrupted, "She isn't dead…"

His boss looked more closely, "Ohh… she's still breathing. You saved her?"

"I guess, anyway, let's get her to the hospital before we continue chatting?" he said impatiently.

He nodded with assertion, "Yes, let's do that first. Alfie, Monica, get her to hospital ASAP!"


End file.
